Claugiyliamatar
| home = Kryptgarden Forest, Sword Coast North | formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Green dragon | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = Ancient | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Neutral evil | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Lawful evil | challenge5e = 22 | class5e = | refs5e = }} Claugiyliamatar ( }}) was a green dragon who tried to influence the politics of Waterdeep and Neverwinter through her own criminal gang. Personality Claugiyliamatar was always fascinated by powerful elven and human females and the spells that transformed dragons into humans. Her main aspiration was to be one of those powerful women, living in the hustle and bustle of city life. However, finding a way in which to do so without risking her safety proved problematic. History Sages believe that Claugiyliamatar arrived in Kryptgarden Forest in 1303 DR and made her lair there in Deeping Cave. She earned the enmity of House Brokengulf when she posed as a silver dragon and offered to rid their grazing lands of herself. Having learned where her payment was waiting, she ate the men guarding it and stole it. She then used more illusions to make it appear that she was fighting with herself, though actually, all she was doing was destroying the fences that secured the Brokengulf's animals so that she could eat them later. Finally, she disappeared behind the mountains, altered her appearance to look injured and returned claiming victory. When Lord Saerlin Brokengulf could not offer the missing reward, he had to instead fill a ship with money and offer that instead. A tenday later, Claugiyliamatar returned without the disguise and demanded twice the amount given to the silver dragon for the audacity of trying to assassinate her, threatening the family's lives should Saerlin refuse. When Saerlin tried to stall for time to hire a real dragonslayer, Claugiyliamatar collapsed his villa's biggest tower on top of him and three of his sisters, resulting in Saerlin being crippled and the women's deaths. Saerlin paid up, almost bankrupting his family. Waterdeep responded with force, quickly sending men after her, but they instead found Endracritar, a male dragon who had just started making designs on Claugiyliamatar's territory, and slew him instead. During the Rage of Dragons, Claugiyliamatar was attacked by other green dragons from the Neverwinter Wood and had to flee her territory. She was intercepted by members of the Cult of the Dragon who offered her dracolichdom. Activities Claugiyliamatar employed a large numbers of agents to manipulate events in the City of Splendors and Neverwinter known as the Gnawbones. She also sponsored adventuring parties, like the female nobles of the Bloodred Crown company. Relationships Claugiyliamatar had a half-dragon ettin son named Bonesplitter. and was also the mother of Vorgansharax. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures * "Corruption in Kryptgarden" This adventure launched the "Epic" series of events for the 5E Adventurers League organized play campaign. While it is not necessarily canonical, it tied into the larger Tyranny of Dragons storyline. Two factions of the Cult of the Dragon vied for Claugiyliamatar's favor. As an Epic event, each table at the event could choose one of three quest paths to investigate Kryptgarden forest, oppose a Cult of the Dragon faction, and finally battle against Claugiyliamatar herself. Victory was made possible by winning the favor of King Witchthorn, who granted them immunity to poison. Gallery File:Claugiyliamatar portrait.jpg Further Reading * * References Category:Druids Category:Rogues Category:Crime lords Category:Females Category:Ancient dragons Category:Green dragons Category:Inhabitants of Kryptgarden Forest Category:Inhabitants of the Savage Frontier Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment